A String of Adventures
by Dragonstars
Summary: this is a brief summary of my legacy so far of my Pokemon games. some have happy endings, some not. but that's the way it goes sometimes. adventures go on, sometimes successful, sometimes not... read, if you're interested. rated k plus because I'm paranoid.


Pokemon

A String of Adventures

**A/N I read **_**Legacy of a Pokemon Trainer**_** by Taliax and got inspired to write my own. So, this is my tribute to my Pokemon games, and my childhood that I'm determined to stay in all my life.**

It took a lot of pleading, but at last, after weeks of watching others with one, a shiny new red Gameboy Advance was gotten for Christmas. And the first to come was a shiny green cartridge.

_Her started, a Treecko that she called Treeky. Her team, a Mightyena named Poochy, a Linoone called Ziggy, a Swellow known as Tailly, a Whalrein that answered to Sealy, and, eventually, a Rayquaza with the name of Raquy. While occasionally a second and third try had to be made, all eventually fell to her might. All… but the Battle Frontier, and a single person outside it: Steven. Frustrated with Steven- and with being unable to find a Bagon- the trainer looked to a boy she knew at school, the boy who knew the most. In the hands of that boy, Steven fell, and a Bagon joined the party._

Unable to go farther, and with 3 other games coming, the Emerald game gathered dust.

Firered, Leafgreen, Sapphire. With Charmander in Fire Red, Squirtle in Leaf Green, and Mudkip in Sapphire, the games fell easily. But they did not have the same excitement that Emerald held.

Then Diamond, Pearl. Pearl was played mostly to the story completion. Diamond, the one obtained first, held fascination.

_With her starter, Turty the Turtwig, the trainer began her adventure. Her starter evolving to the max, and adding in her team Shinky the Luxray, Starry the Starapter, Weasel the Floatzel, Pony the Rapidash, and, eventually, Dialga, who was given an unremembered nickname, if he was nicknamed at all. Everyone fell before their strength- everyone. Remembering that boy she had once needed help from, the trainer made a decision. She would become better than him. He had lost interest before he knew the land of Sinnoh; if the trainer filled her National Pokedex, she would surpass him. The trainer worked hard at it for a long time, migrating legendaries and several others to her storage boxes._

Then, the Diamond game card was pushed to the back of her mind as Platinum took its place and was found to be much better.

_The trainer, with a very similar team, worked on her pokemon here instead, resolving to fill this pokedex instead. Hours were spent, the pokedex nearing completion with some help from friends. Meanwhile, the trainer who'd once owned Hoenn in the Emerald game started over, with a Torchic called Torchy. This trainer resolved to catch all legendaries, send them to her friend in Platinum Sinnoh, and fill her Pokedex to get a Cyndaquil to send over, as well as obtain the rare berries from Scott to giver her. For the berries, she would have to obtain all 7 silver and all 7 gold symbols at the Battle Frontier. The trainer worked at it._

The Emerald and Platinum games were put on temporary hold as Heartgold and Soulsilver came out.

The Heartgold and Soulsilver, however, were played to story completion and mostly used to further the Pokedex of Sinnoh.

_With a baby Cyndaquil sent to Sinnoh from Soulsilver Johto, and a baby Chikorita sent from Heartgold Johto, the Emerald Hoenn trainer decided that when she got to choose, she would take Totodile instead. Still working, she obtained 3 silver symbols: the Battle Pike Luck symbol, the Battle Pyramid Brave symbol, and the Battle Arena's Guts symbol. The other places have yet to fall. Also undefeated is the trainer that irks her the most- Steven. The Pokedex of the trainer in Sinnoh grows closer to completion._

A Pokemon Silver Cartridge was given by a friend. The old Gameboy Advance, once forgotten and clearly showing the frustration of the player by the teeth mark on the corners, was brought back to life. But the game was old, and could not be saved. The progress could not be recorded. The game was give back to the friend, the frustration of starting the game over and over too much to deal with. Also given by the friendas a sparkling red cartridge_. _

_The trainer chose Torchy the Torchic, won a few badges, and lost interest._

The Ruby game waits quietly to be played once more.

After some time, it became Black and White. Both were obtained and played, but White was favoured. The story was enrapturing.

_The trainer and her starter, an Oshawott named Osha, traveled. The adventure was amazing… and the mysterious N was just as captivating. The events on the Ferris Wheel left her with a strange sense of… betrayal. But she knew what she had to do, and she did it. With her team of Osha, the Samurott, Purr, the Liepard, Puppy, the Stoutland, Vanilla, the Vanilluxe, Blitzy, the Zebstrika, and an Unfezant called Dovie, she rolled over the elite four using mostly her Liepard. Upon seeing the castle, she was amazed. Amazed at its size and majesty and amazed at twisted the minds that built it were, as it became evident once inside. She feels sorry for N; his childhood must have been so twisted. It all feels so wrong. The beautiful and terrifying than innocence" is correct. She is disturbed, but nevertheless continues._

_She is given the opportunity to use a PC, and she deposits Dovie in anticipation, leaving the last space blank. Then she confronts N, and things go as she expected. Zekrom becomes hers. She gives it no nickname, having begun to think some time ago that the cute names she uses would insult the legendaries. She battles N, and wins. Ghettis comes in a rage, declaring what the trainer felt she already knew- that he was the true leader, the one responsible for the pain inflicted on the pokemon, the people they were taken from… and on N. she battles him, wins, and he is taken away. After they leave, she and N talk. The conversation leaves her quietly crying. Then N gets on Reshiram and flies away, and the trainer feels a horrible sense of loss. She had wanted to say something to him, anything… but she could not. And he left. For the next while she kept her strange grief at by raising her team and working on her Regional Pokedex, though not her National one. She also caught 5 of the 7 sages, Ghettis having completely disappeared and one left to find- one she was sure she'd find in the Relic Castle. Her actions slowed down. Her main activity became watching her Pokemon dream._

Then, two and a half months ago, the White game card disappeared, and however hard and long it has been searched for, it has yet to be found.

_The trainer's Poochyena, called Yena, is now trapped in sleep, and still the trainer searches._

_The trainer in Hoenn still works on the Battle Frontier, though no further progress has been made._

_A friend of the trainer in Diamond Sinnoh wanted to try starting her own adventure, and so a new game was started, erasing hours of work that no longer mattered to the trainer, after a single Pokemon was traded to Platinum Sinnoh. That Pokemon was placed in the box marked 'Legendary', and will stay there evermore. After all, it is the second Rayquaza in the game. The first, given the name Raquy some years ago in the second Emerald adventure, is always in the trainer's party, the first unchanging member followed by an Espeon named Eevy, Quilava named Cynda, an unnicknamed Shaymin, a Luxraynamed Shinky, and one spot left open for the Pokemon the trainer wants most: Mew. So the Rayquaza will remain in the box, unused and seemingly neglected. But it is not unloved, and it knows this. It is content to stay in the box, because it knows it is important to the trainer. It reminds the trainer of her greatest goal, but that is not all. It is genuinely precious to her. It remembers all her struggles and efforts, failures and triumphs, from the very beginning. It reminds her of a boy. Its name is also Raquy, and it reminds her of a boy she has not seen in years and will probably not ever see again, the boy who once knew the very most. It offeres her the promise that he is there with her in all he touched- and in her heart most of all._

**A/N There you have it. I may be in college, but I promise here and now that I will not ever and I mean **_**never **_**lose interest in Pokemon. As long as new adventures are made, mine will continue, and it will forevermore in spirit. And as they continue, who knows? I may add another chapter, when there's enough to tell.**

**So, for all of you out there who wanna be the very best, like no one ever was… let's hear it.**

**POKEMON!**


End file.
